The Rescue
The Rescue is a side quest in Fable II. If your Hero is in a heterosexual marriage and has had a child it will no doubt grow into a youngster with a penchant for adventure, much like your Hero. After they've outgrown their crib and grown bored of city life, your worried spouse will give you "Your Son (or Daughter's) Letter", describing their plans to slay some Hobbes in a cave, "just like Daddy (or Mummy)." Walkthrough Your child has gone to the Hobbe Cave in Rookridge. After slaying several groups of Hobbes, you'll reach a back cave where a slightly stronger Hobbe puts up a bit of a fight before relinquishing his Hobbe Cage Key. Use the key to unlock the cage holding your son or daughter captive. Note: Although it is a rare occurrence, if you do not fight off the Hobbes, it is possible for your child to die in the cave. You'll have to fight quite a few more Hobbes on your way to the cave's exit (the same ladder you used years ago to reach the other side of the broken bridge). When you and your child arrive safely on solid ground, you'll discover that your spouse has made the journey to meet you and escort your child home. After making your child promise that there will be no more future adventures, you'll receive a congratulatory "I love you" from your spouse, 1500 Renown points, 30 Good points, and the Hobbe Staff Head trophy. You may also receive a gift from your spouse for "being such a good husband (or wife)." Glitches Child *Sometimes when you escape the cave your child is just standing there doing nothing. You can't make them follow you and they don't react to any taunts. Your spouse is nowhere to be found and you cannot go back to the cave nor leave Rookridge. If you try getting out of there you will fall through the ground and you'll have no choice but to restart. *Once you have saved your child, do not command them to follow you, as they already do by default. If you tell them to follow you they will not go up the ladder with you when you leave the cave and dismissing them will not fix the situation. You will have to restart this quest and make sure that you do not tell them to follow you. *Fast travelling to Hobbe Cave has been reported to cause these glitches, instead fast travel to Rookridge and if you wife is following dismiss her there, then walk to the Hobbe cave, this should avoid most issues. Spouse *You cannot fast travel out of the cave once you have saved your child. The game will not let you do this because your spouse will always meet you outside of the cave no matter what. *If you have multiple spouses and you were summoned for the quest by a spouse other than one in the Serenity Farm marital home, the spouse from the Serenity Farm will show up and you will be unable to complete the quest. You can move your Serenity Farm spouse to another location to avoid this conflict. *If your spouse is following you at the time you are given this quest, you cannot tell them to wait and they will follow you to the Quest to rescue your child. If they have followed you to the Hobbe Cave you cannot leave that area to transfer them to a safe region (the game will tell you that "If you leave this area your child will be killed by those horrible hobbes!") and you'll either have to leave your spouse at the beginning of the cave (and consequently in danger) or have them tag along and possibly be killed. *If your spouse follows you and is killed, the children are removed and the quest is invalidated. Try to bring them to a safe region and dismiss them. This process may take a few attempts but it will eventually work. Then simply head to the cave and complete the quest as normal. *Sometimes your spouse may disappear, making it impossible to finish the quest. General *If any of the above glitches occur to prevent your Hero from rescuing your child, you will get the message "If you leave this area your child will be killed by those horrible hobbes!" when exiting the cave and heading for the Bowerstone Market Road. If you keep walking and you will fall out of the map. *There is a digspot containing 300 gold during the first and second (200) wave of hobbes you encounter. Category:Fable II Quests